futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Dravimosian Empire (Rivalry)
'The Dravimosian Empire '''is a large entity in the Milky Way Galaxy. Its claim as the most powerful faction in the Galaxy is readily accepted by some but readily contested by others, notably the Azaranian Empire and the Regenetech Empire. History Foundation The origins of the empire began during the Krysalis World War. During this war, the Krysalis National Alliance (KNA) fought and defeated the Triple Combine of Chakra, Reshef and Garma (TCCRG). The incredible losses suffered by both sides during the war prompted the victors to move in a different direction, for both themselves and for their species. With their first colony on the moon Veras 24.5 million years ago, they set their eyes on interplanetary space. Within fifty years, every planet within the system was completely colonized. During this colonization spree, a downed spaceship from a different species, later to be identified as a ''Kaltron ship, contained a still-functioning FTL drive. With this new technology, the colonial empire of the Dravimos spread across the stars. It was during this time that the empire came in contact with the Kaltron, Regenetech and Azaranian Empires. However, even though the new empire was bursting with trade and new resources, problems began to emerge on the borders. As soon as a thousand years after their first interstellar flight, the Dravimos were spread throughout about a hundred systems. Several of these worlds were fertile and rich with resources. As a result, some in the colonies began thinking that they would be better off by themselves and without the government. Soon after, insurgent forces began to attack military spaceports. The government responded by initiating martial law, which did not appeal itself in the eyes of the frontier colonists. Society Government The head of the government is the Dravimosian Emperor, who, by law, must be a Dravimos related to the royal bloodline of the city of Zera. The current emperor, as of 2458, is Emperor Saurontaus I. The Emperor's modern role is largely ceremonial, although he (or she) does maintain several important roles in the governmental structure. The Emperor is in charge of presenting a politically correct, fair, and strong image both to the empire and to other galactic nations. He is also in charge of reporting the state of the empire to the council, and directing reconnaissance units. He is also expected engage the enemy in the line of battle. This policy is sometimes exempted if the Emperor is mentally or physically unfit to do so, has no offspring, or if an Empress is on the throne. Underneath him, yet sharing most of the power, is the Council of Races of the Dravimosian Empire. Each race in the empire is represented by forty representatives, who are democratically elected. System-wide parliaments are also elected, and, in some cases, share power with a royal leader (Duke, King, etc). Beneath that, locally elected planetary congresses are responsible for the governing of their planet, so loang as it does not violate laws approved by higher levels of government. Category:Rivalry Category:Empires